


Gryphons

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June and Anders' son is playing with the toy Cullen gave him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryphons

“Thane, drop the cat!” June screams out.

“But mommy, he’s a gryphonn.” Thane laughs.

“No he isn’t. If your father finds out what you’re doing with Pounce he’ll take away your gryphon that your uncle gave you.”

“No, don’t tell daddy.”

“Then put Pounce down.” June yelled at her son.

Thane lowers the cat reluctantly, frowning as he storms off into his room. “Moira’s mom wouldn’t tell her to stop.”

“Moira’s mom wouldn’t have cats and I would love to see Moira pick up a mabari.” June picked up the scared cat.

“She’s strong, I saw her muscles.”

“Maker, I hope that’s all you saw.” June and Elissa had caught them examining each other and their initial reaction was panic, followed by hysterical laughter. The two children were too traumatized to be near their mothers for weeks. June and Elissa thought it best not to tell their husbands. Elissa knew for sure that Nathaniel would never allow Moira near Thane again.

Thane went into his room to protect his griffon from his mother. June smiled and walked away letting Thane play with his toy. “Don’t break it Thane, your uncle won’t be able to get you another one.” She knew it wasn’t true, Cullen loved the boy as if he were family.

“I won’t break it mommy, gryphons are unbreakable.” he called from his room. His mother smiled, shouting back, “They’re also extinct.”


End file.
